


It must have been love...

by quiekemaus



Category: Musical-Actors
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiekemaus/pseuds/quiekemaus
Summary: Oneshot über das Treffen zweier befreundeter Musicaldarsteller vor den Proben zu der Neuinszenierung eines Musicals, mit dem sie vor vielen Jahren ihren Durchbruch feierten.





	It must have been love...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Es werden keine Namen genannt, dennoch ist denke ich ein Pairing, an das ich dachte, klar zu erkennen. Ähnlichkeiten mit real existierenden Personen haben nichts mit der Realität zu tun. Das Musical Elisabeth gehört den Vereinigten Bühnen Wien sowie Michael Kunze und Sylvester Levay.

“Wieso wusste ich nur, dass es dich schon heute hierher verschlägt?”   
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mich jemand beobachten würde, wie ich hier im menschenleeren Theater des Westens auf der Bühne stand und gedankenverloren in den Publikumsraum sah. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich mir vorgestellt, im Sternenkleid als Kaiserin Elisabeth auf dieser Bühne zu stehen und jeden Moment die Stimme meines ‚Schwarzen Prinzen’ zu hören, bevor schließlich der erste Akt des Musicals ‚Elisabeth’, mit dem wir gemeinsam sechzehn Jahre zuvor unseren großen Durchbruch gehabt hatten, endete. Morgen würde es soweit sein, morgen würde endlich die Probenzeit beginnen und wir dürften noch einmal für einige Wochen gemeinsam in unsere Paraderollen schlüpfen.   
Wieso ich schon heute hier war, wusste ich selbst nicht so genau, doch seine Anwesenheit zeigte mir, dass es nicht nur mir so erging, sondern er von einem ähnlichen Gefühl getrieben worden war.   
„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich es genau so wenig erwarten kann wie du.“, gab ich nun dem Mann gegenüber zu, der inzwischen hinter mich getreten war und seine Arme um mich gelegt hatte. Ein sanfter Kuss landete auf meiner Wange und er fühlte sich unendlich vertraut an. Dann nahm er mich an die Hand und deutete mir so an, ihm zu folgen.   
„Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Wir haben uns viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.“, schlug er vor. Nur zu gerne stimmte ich zu, denn obwohl er mein bester Freund war, hatten wir uns in letzter Zeit viel zu selten ausgetauscht.   
  
Wenig später fanden wir uns in einem gemütlichen kleinen Café wieder.   
„Nun erzähl aber mal, was es Neues bei dir gibt.“, ergriff er als erster das Wort.   
Ich überlegte kurz, womit ich anfangen sollte, bis es nur so aus mir herraussprudelte, welche Projekte ich neben meinem gerade beginnenden Engagement noch ins Auge gefasst hatte. Mein Gegenüber sah mich dabei die ganze Zeit interessiert an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielten seine Lippen. Eine große Welle der Zuneigung durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut. Es hatte mich all die Jahre über nicht verlassen, und doch war es anders geworden, als es sechzehn Jahre zuvor gewesen war.   
Um nicht in Grübeleien zu verfallen, widmete ich mich wieder unserem Gespräch und fragte nun meinerseits, wie es ihm in den letzten Monaten, in denen wir uns nicht gesehen und nur selten am Telefon gesprochen hatten, ergangen war. Auch er war beruflich sehr eingespannt, aber trotz allem nahm er sich so oft wie möglich Zeit für seinen Partner, mit dem er seit vielen Jahren glücklich war.   
„Stell dir vor, er hat mich endlich auch gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte und wir haben unsere Verlobung erneuert.“, berichtete er mit leuchtenden Augen.   
„Das ist ja wundervoll. Eure Hochzeit ist längst überfällig.“, freute mich mich ehrlich für ihn.   
Dann wurde ich nachdenklich, was auch ihm nicht verborgen blieb.   
„Was ist denn los? Du bist auf einmal so still.“   
Zögernd nahm ich seine Hand und sah ihm unsicher in die Augen.   
„Mir ging nur gerade etwas durch den Kopf. Komisch, dass ich mich gerade heute wieder daran erinnere, obwohl es schon so viele Jahre her ist und ich auch lange keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet habe.“   
Mein bester Freund schien nicht zu begreifen, worauf ich hinaus wollte. Wie hätte er es auch verstehen sollen? Ich wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, was mich gerade jetzt dazu trieb, ihm von einer Sache zu erzählen, die sechzehn Jahre zurück lag.   
  
„Erinnerst du dich an unsere gemeinsame Zeit in Wien?“, fuhr ich fort. Er fiel mir ins Wort. „Natürlich, meine schwarze Möwe. Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?“   
Seine Augen blitzten auf und er sah mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so an, wie er es damals immer getan hatte. Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beirren.   
„Es gibt etwas, was ich dir nie erzählt habe und von dem ich mir damals wohl auch nicht hätte vorstellen können, es dir jemals zu verraten. Aber inzwischen ist so viel Zeit vergangen, dass ich sogar selbst schmunzeln muss, wenn ich daran zurückdenke.“   
  
Für diese immer noch sehr undurchsichtige Erklärung erntete ich erneut einen irritierten Blick. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich, ob es wirklich so gut wäre, mein Geheimnis von damals zu lüften, doch ich hatte bereits zu viel gesagt, um noch einen Rückzieher machen zu können. Also atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, bevor ich zu sprechen begann.   
„Damals war ich bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt.“   
Mein Gegenüber riss überrascht die Augen auf. „In mich? Das... das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Das kann nicht sein.“   
Ich drückte seine Hand ein wenig fester. „Doch, es war wirklich so.“   
  
Immer noch starrte er mich ungläubig an. „Ja, aber das hätte ich doch merken müssen, oder?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, da ich nicht so recht wusste, was ich hätte antworten sollen.   
„Doch, ich hätte es merken müssen. Wobei du ja auch nichts gemerkt hast.“   
Nun war es an mir, ihn verwirrt anzuschauen. „Was habe ich nicht gemerkt?“ – „Dass ich heimlich in dich verliebt war.“   
Die letzten seiner Worte waren kaum zu hören gewesen, da er sie geflüstert hatte, aber dennoch dröhnten sie in meinen Ohren. Nur langsam begriff ich, was wir uns soeben gegenseitig gestanden hatten.   
Ich horchte in mich hinein, aber die Leere, die ich zu spüren vermutet hatte, blieb aus. Wir hatten vor sechzehn Jahren eine Chance verpasst, und doch tat es mir nun nicht leid, dass alles anders gekommen war, als ich es mir seinerzeit gewünscht hätte.   
  
Lächelnd sah ich zu meinem besten Freund, der ebenso in sich gekehrt zu sein schien, wie ich noch bis vor wenigen Sekunden.   
“Es tut mir leid, aber es ist zu spät. Ich liebe ihn zu sehr und bin unendlich glücklich mit ihm.”, ließ er mich mit gesenkten Kopf wissen. Als er zu mir aufsah, bemerkte ich eine einzelne Träne, die sich den Weg über sein Gesicht bahnte.   
„Psst... das weiß ich doch.“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, „Und ich möchte gar nicht zwischen euch stehen. Vor sechzehn Jahren war es vielleicht Liebe, aber inzwischen ist es etwas, das mir sehr viel wichtiger ist als alles andere.“   
Wieder spürte ich die Welle der Zuneigung und jetzt wusste ich endlich, wie ich sie in Worte fassen konnte, während ich ihm vorsichtig die Träne wegwischte: „Es ist eine Freundschaft fürs Leben.“ 


End file.
